YOU CAN'T OUTRUN YOUR PAST
by sinestro97
Summary: When Lord Voldemort did return what ever happened to Igor Karkaroff? Where did he go? What were the final moments of his life like?


**YOU CAN'T OUTRUN YOUR PAST**

A cool breeze swept across the face of Igor Karkaroff. He was standing outside the Triwizard maze waiting for one of the champions to touch the Triwizard Cup. He twisted his goatee nervously when suddenly his forearm burned. It took all his control not to cry out in pain. It felt like someone was pressing a white-hot poker onto his skin only a hundred times worst. He turned is back on the crowd and rolled up his sleeve already knowing what was awaiting him but refusing to believe it. He looked down and saw that the Dark Mark was growing red, Lord Voldemort had returned.  
"Oh no," he murmured into the maze hedge. He rolled his sleeve back down and turned and saw Snape coming towards him. He too was holding his forearm.  
"Did you feel it?" he asked. "Igor nodded quickly fear spreading throughout his body.  
"Do you realise what this means?" he asked Snape.  
"The Dark Lord has returned Igor. I'm sure he won't be happy to see you." Igor, who had been holding back his fear, suddenly broke down.  
"He will kill me. I have to run Severus. I have to run and hide." He started walking out of the stadium. He could hear Snape following him and he turned around.  
"Are you going to stop me Severus?"  
"No. I just thought I would offer you some advice Igor. You can't outrun your past Igor especially if the Dark Lord is looking for you."  
"I will do my best," replied Igor and turned once more to head out the stadium. He was almost to the Hogwarts boundary when he heard screaming and shouting come from the stadium. He didn't look back. He was abandoning his students and his school. He stepped outside the Hogwarts boundary and Apparated. He hated the feeling of being pushed through a rubber tube. He would of preferred to fly or use a Portkey but desperate times called for desperate measures. He rematerialised beside a great lake with a forest on one side and mountains on the other. It was colder here then it was at Hogwarts. He slowly rotated taking in his settings. He had grown up here. He then he turned and saw a little hut in the undergrowth of the trees. Igor was home. Over the next few months Igor became thinner, his hair longer and his teeth yellower. He didn't receive owls or news from anyone. He was cut off from the wizarding world completely. Igor didn't mind. The less he stayed out the public eye the longer he stayed alive. It was halfway through August when Igor heard the knock. He had returned from a successful hunting trip and was sitting in the living room. He cautiously got up. Nobody knew he was here. How could have anybody found him? He picked up his wand and slowly moved towards the door. He opened it and there standing in the doorway was Lord Voldemort himself.  
"Are you going to let me in Igor?" asked Voldemort. He didn't wait for the answer and stepped over the door into the sitting room.  
"Master. To what ... to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Igor his head bowed.  
"Oh please Igor. You didn't return to me the night I did. You betrayed half of my most faithful Death Eaters instead of going to Azkaban. Don't think I'm here to simply talk to you Igor." A smile played around the corners of Voldermort's mouth.  
"Master please. I'm so sorry. Forgive please. I never."  
"Never what Igor?" interrupted Voldemort. "Never thought I would return so you betrayed your fellow Death Eaters instead of waiting in Azkaban?" Igor had sunk to the ground against the wall crying silently. "I'm going to kill you Igor." Voldemort was smiling at the sight of the man before him. A man who used to carry himself around wearing the finest clothes and jewels and all he had been reduced to was a hermit who lived in the forest in nothing but rags. Voldemort smiled widened and Igor cried even harder. "AVADA KEDAVRA," cried Voldemort and the last thing Igor saw was the lifeless red eyes like slits before a flash of green then nothing.  
"You can't outrun your past," Voldemort said to lifeless body and with a twist of his cloak he was gone leaving the lifeless body of Igor Karkaroff who still had the expression of fear across his face staring at the ceiling.


End file.
